Hagi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [AS 2013] Kuroko Tetsuya era la única conexión entre ellos, él y su absurdo amor por el baloncesto. Para: Horaizon


**H**_ag__**i**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Para Horaizon, a quien le deseo una ¡feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya es probablemente la única conexión que tienen, él y su gusto marcado por el baloncesto. Nadamás. No existen otras razones, intereses o motivos que puedan acercarlos y la ayuda que haya prestado más de alguna vez en un momento determinado solo fue con un solo motivo: el de asistir a Tetsu con el afán de facilitarle la existencia y en pro de su amistad renovada tras su derrota contra Seirin. Derrota que le trajo consigo una evolución que ya no creía poder conseguir al creerse en el más alto nivel de desarrollo o del cual no quería pasar por miedo a alejarse mucho más de los demás y de lo que alguna vez amó. Pero está claro que la nueva luz de Kuroko no es suficiente para vencerlo por sí sola, que necesita de Tetsuya para hacerlo. Y eso a Daiki le da un sabor dulce y al mismo tiempo amargo. Justo como lo hace ahora.

Taiga se encuentra en el suelo, en cuclillas, jadeando de forma acelerada y con una estúpida sonrisa surcándole la cara. Luce contento y, pese al contraste de su agitación, lleno de energías. Y esa imagen no hace más que irritarlo.

"¿Sucede algo?"

La pregunta de Kuroko viene en un tono calmo y cuidadoso, casi igual a aquellas veces en las que solía insinuarle algo más allá de su aparente interrogatorio.

"Es un idiota"

Su respuesta es en un tono hostil, despectivo y con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo sudoroso de Kagami. Mirándole ávido sin siquiera notarlo. Torciendo los labios y la frente a disgusto.

"_Tsk_"

Tronando la lengua para volverse enseguida hacia Tetsuya, negando con su actitud todo pensamiento vagamente positivo que se hubiese hecho al ver el optimismo en Taiga. Enredando su mano en el cuello de Kuroko pero avistando hacia otro lado. Como si con solo sentir el calor de su ex compañero fluir en la yema de sus dedos le diera cierta firmeza y tranquilidad, tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese instante ante el remolino de ardientes emociones formándosele adentro solo por la simple presencia del as de Seirin.

"Lo sé"

Tetsuya sonríe e inclina la cabeza hacia su mano, buscando acrecentar el contacto, igual que un minino encantado con las caricias externas de su amo.

"Has algo"

Daiki mueve las falanges de forma suave sobre el cuerpo de la mandíbula de su ex sombra, pensando testarudo acerca de lo absurdo que es Taiga mientras observa el pastizal y los arbustos verduzcos al tiempo en que mima a Tetsuya. Manteniendo las arrugas en su frente.

"No"

Y haciéndole girarse hacia Tetsuya con las facciones desfiguradas de asombro debido a su tajante réplica.

"¿Qué demonios?, ¿por qué?"

No se contiene al correr la mano hasta los cabellos de Kuroko para sujetarle enérgico y acercar el rostro al de este con el claro objetivo de hacerle notar lo molesto que se siente por sus reacciones.

"¿Para qué me pediste que viniera?"

La calma plasmada en la faz de Kuroko solo provoca que las inquietudes que siente se potencien. Su amigo sabe algo que él no y no puede evitar sentir terror que se traga muy bien al adoptar una expresión frívola e indiferente que marca al soltar a Tetsuya como si aquello no tuviera futuro alguno.

"Es Aomine_-kun_ el único que tiene problemas con Kagami_-kun_"

"Así que he venido a perder el tiempo jugando con un imbécil que no es capaz de arrebatarme el balón, ¿ha?"

"Por favor no te expreses así"

"¿Lo quieres más que a mí, Tetsu?"

"No, pero tampoco menos"

Su charla suena a todo, menos a la razón verdadera de su disgusto hacia Kagami. Está llevando las cosas a un punto en el que se le permita seguir con una mentira que se ha ido armado desde el día de su derrota a causa del descubrimiento que hiciera tras ello cuando es obvio que ya no puede hacerlo. Y Kuroko y su actitud le dicen que al menos él ya lo sabía.

"Yo-"

"¡Aomine, una vez más!"

Sus palabras se cortan cuando a Taiga le da por levantarse ya medio repuesto. Brillante y entusiasta, listo para ser apaleado de nuevo. Aomine sin decir nada voltea a verlo, fijando su aguda mirada y adoptando una cara apática y de cierta forma despectiva. Haciéndole ver a Taiga lo poco que le importan sus palabras.

"¿Qué?"

Esa no fue la reacción esperada por Kagami, así se lo hace saber cuando la alegría en su rostro se ensombrece y una de sus cejas se curva. Cambiando el tono a uno cuidadoso pero serio tras la anterior pregunta y sosteniéndole la mirada pese a su inexistente temor.

Aomine dirige la vista hacia el balón, ubicándolo rápido, volviéndola enseguida a Taiga. Comenzando a caminar a paso firme y colosal hasta la pelota, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomarla con una sola mano y girarla sobre su dedo medio. Ese gesto hace sentir ofendido a Kagami quien para pronto abre la boca para exteriorizarlo.

"Oi eso―"

"Ven"

Siendo cortado por Daiki de forma abrupta, absoluta.

Ese _ven_ suena a un rugido, poderoso y bestial. Al clamado de una fiera dispuesta a pelear. A una explosión sobre la tierra y al grito de un hombre en medio de una guerra.

Y Taiga no hace más que vibrar y seguir, como un vil mortal atrapado por un hechizo, la danza seductora y el llamado encantador que de Daiki fluctúa como un maremoto. Tragándose absolutamente todo.

Tratando de alcanzarlo, de seguir ese ritmo apresurado, abrumador y majestuoso dictado por sus asombrosos pasos. De abandonar el suelo para bailar en el aire las gratas melodías, al igual que lo hace Aomine Daiki.

Pero es inútil, no logra alcanzarlo. Es capaz de sentir nítidamente los roces provocados por Aomine, el aroma emanando del cuerpo de la estrella de la generación de los milagros y sus deseos de devorar su rededor, pero no logra emularlo ni un poco. De admirar la rapidez de sus movimientos y la fuerza extraordinaria de su ataque. La certeza de sus tiros y la inagotable paciencia al instante de botar la pelota.

"_Es asombroso. No puedo seguirle el ritmo. Y aún así yo__―_"

Aomine creía que sus mentiras, que esa habilidad que solo parecía una maldición espantosa y que su apatía podrían mantenerlo a salvo de ese sujeto siguiéndole los pasos. Por eso se burlaba, por ello había aceptado la invitación de Tetsu y por aquello mismo no había piedad en sus movimientos. Pero no era una batalla, no, a pesar de que Daiki se esmeraba por así hacerla pasar, lo que estaba viviendo. No lo era, porque en realidad se trataba de una sola cosa, de un cortejo, una seducción que inconscientemente había lanzado sobre Kagami Taiga y sobre él mismo. Unas ansias de ser poseído. De sentirse débil e indefenso. De recordar su lado humano y saber que existía alguien capaz de pararlo. Alguien más fuerte que él. Alguien que pudiera quedarse a su lado, alguien a quien-

"¿Qué sucede, eh?, ¿es esto lo único que tienes?, no me jodas"

"¿Quién dijo que esto es lo único que tengo?"

De pronto la expresión aparatosa en Kagami cambia, abriendo camino a una feroz, la cual acentuada por esa estúpida sonrisa de su boca le hicieron detenerse por milésimas de segundos que el otro supo aprovechar a su favor. Una descarga eléctrica se genera cuando Taiga adelantándose hizo un medio giro sobre el pie derecho para robarle el balón. Los dedos de Kagami tocaron las yemas de los suyos y Daiki anonado y confundido admiró a detalle los pasos improvisados y certeros de Taiga frente suyo. Quedándose inmóvil, viendo como era vencido. Y cómo sus pupilas solo podían seguir atentas la entusiasta y aguerrida silueta de Kagami.

"Yes!"

El grito eufórico de Taiga hicieron que Aomine reaccionara, quien buscando seguirlo se desplaza hacia un lado, recargándose ligeramente sobre sus rodillas.

Su juego parece el de dos felinos en medio de la Sabana. No existen garras pero el sonido de sus choques retumbaba en medio de las canchas. Sus pasos firmes sobre el concreto hacen eco en los adentros de la tierra. Y la oleada de calor se devora al viento fresco de la tarde.

Es fuego lo que allí se suscita y el juego peligroso entre un tigre y una pantera sobre sus llamas. Provocándolo. Burlándose. Disfrutando.

"_¿Qué diablos?, no te creas tanto_"

Un movimiento, un grado mínimo de seriedad, bastan para que Aomine recupere la pelota.

"¿Ah?"

"Sin Tetsu, esto es lo único que puedes hacer"

Y por breves instantes Daiki se convirte en un rayo que se desprende de Taiga.

Haciéndole creer a Aomine que la distancia con aquellos que aman el baloncesto nace de nuevo.

"Te equivocas, Aomine"

"¿Huh?"

"Con Kuroko solo soy mejor"

Esta vez fue definitivo, esta vez no hubo respuesta, esta vez fue vencido, y esta vez por vez primera aceptó aquello que ocultaba tras sus mentiras.

Taiga había logrado arrebatarle el balón en una vuelta dada a su alrededor. En un giro difícil de ejecutar. Con una velocidad apabullante. Dejándolo atrás. Golpeándole con la realidad que tanto intentó encontrar y que ahora le impactaba salvaje.

Aomine quiso frenarlo en sus ansias de no quedarse atrás pero aunque no hubiera querido detenerlo de esa manera, su cuerpo por sí solo ya se había movido. Su mano izquierda alcanza a sujetar la playera de Kagami, para tirar enérgica de esta, logrando pararle abruptamente.

"¡¿Ah?!"

Y haciendo a ambos chocar cuando Taiga por instinto trata de seguir adelante. El forcejeo es inevitable y el mismo Kagami abandonaba la pelota para pelear contra Daiki. Las ropas se arrugaron y las manos tercamente enredadas en el otro no dejan que ninguno de los dos caiga. Entre gemidos y gruñidos, vueltas infinitas y la pelea por superponerse, el partido se ve perdido.

El jaloneo termina con ambos mirándose intensamente, con las frentes pegadas y sintiendo las pestañas de ambos aletear sobre sus caras.

Aomine tiene sujeto a Kagami del pecho, en cambio el último mantiene a Daiki agarrado del hombro. Y milagrosamente sus vestimentas están enteras aunque habían ya roto su elasticidad.

"¿Qué?"

Taiga vuelve a preguntar con la boca torcida y de cierta forma molesto. Pero Daiki no le contesta, no cuando le observaba detenidamente, concentrando su atención en los labios de Kagami.

"Oi, no te quedes callado"

Daiki cierra los ojos y Taiga enarca una de sus cejas escéptico a la actitud del as de Touou.

"¿Es lo único que sabes preguntar, estúpido?"

"¡¿Q-?!"

Pero antes de que Taiga volviera a reclamar, Aomine se encuentra mordiendo sus labios en un acto que al inicio fue gentil y que terminó tornándose salvaje.

"_Hmph_"

Daiki abre los ojos para grabar cuidadosamente en sus memorias el rostro sonrojado de Taiga, de esas expresiones de vergüenza y resistencia cada vez que sus dientes se hunden en la boca de este. Disfruta de su supremacía, y lo hace aún más cuando Kagami al intentar librarse abre la boca permitiéndole así colar la lengua y toparse con la ajena. Un recorrido breve gana antes de que Taiga emplee toda su fuerza para sacárselo de encima. Haciéndole tambalearse por el empuje y saboreándose los restos de ese beso tan poco gentil en la comisura de los labios.

"Ha― ha―"

El reproche está allí y a Aomine no puede importarle menos.

"¿Qué dem―"

"Cierra la boca. Deja de preguntar lo mismo. ¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser?, eso fue un beso, ¿qué el niño bonito o esa rubia de enormes tetas no te lo explicaron?"

"¿B-beso?, ¿niño bo-, ¡¿tetas?!, espera, no puedes―"

Guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo, Daiki se vuelve hacia Kuroko quien se encontrara sentado todo este tiempo, ignorando los balbuceos de un Kagami con las orejas rojas. Portando una actitud desinteresada y una cara libre de cualquier tipo de culpa.

"Tetsu, no vuelvas a llamarme para esto'

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

"Hey!, espera, no puedes irte como si nada"

Para alejarse después con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras escucha las blasfemias en otro idioma en la voz idiota de Kagami Taiga a sus espaldas.

"¡Aomine!"

Riéndose al oírlo gritar su nombre.

"Son un dolor de cabeza, esos tíos de la generación de los milagros"

"Kagami-_kun_ no se queda atrás"

"Kuroko_-teme_"

En medio de esa tarde de un venidero invierno.

* * *

_終わり__._

* * *

**N/A.** Lamento cualquier horror ortográfico o gramatical o ambos, no está beteado y sobre el OOC pululante también, es un paring que no manejo pero igual espero que le haya agradado un poco a mi amigo secreto.


End file.
